Winning You Back
by ChibiKenshin6490
Summary: [AU] Inuyasha and Kagome were engaged until Kagome found Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo. Now, Kagome has moved on, but Inuyasha realizes his mistake. Can he convince her to come back? InuKag
1. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**First off, please only expect updates about once every one or two weeks. I'm currently busy with college applications and final exams so I can't put in too much effort in writing. I hope you will all understand this. I will do my best to update on a regular basis, but I really can't promise anything. With that said, on with the story!**

**Chapter One: Heartbreak**

"Inuyasha, how could you?" Kagome asked him as tears silently trailed down her face. She had meant to come by his office earlier than usual as a surprise, but what she found shocked her.

Inuyasha was busy French kissing his secretary Kikyo Tsukino. She was sitting on his lap and with her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Both were too locked up in their kiss to notice Kagome standing there until Inuyasha suddenly smelt the saltiness of Kagome's tears.

He broke the kiss and looked up to see Kagome.

"Inuyasha…why?" Kagome asked him.

Kikyo turned her head towards Kagome and smirked at her. "Oh please, Kagome, is it? Don't you know that you're just not the type of girl that can satisfy and please men like Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, sorry Kagome, but I'm just not interested in you anymore," Inuyasha smirked at her. "It was a mistake to even be engaged with you. Hell, it's over between you and me, if there ever was anything between you and me."

"But I loved you Inuyasha. How can you do this to me?" Kagome yelled at him.

"You actually thought that I loved you?" Inuyasha sneered.

"I hate you Inuyasha! You're such a jerk!" Kagome screamed in frustration. "and take back your damn ring too!"

With that said, she took off her engagement ring and threw it on the floor in front of Inuyasha's desk. Kagome ran out of the room and quickly got into her limo.

"Take me to Sango's place," Kagome ordered the driver before she grabbed the box of tissues that she kept handy by her side. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha would stoop so low as to cheat on her with his secretary. She hated Kikyo for being such a slut and Inuyasha for cheating on her. But she hated herself for letting herself fall in love with a playboy.

Back in Inuyasha's office, Inuyasha felt a bit of guilt when he saw Kagome run out of the room. However, he quickly shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Kikyo.

"Where were we?" he asked seductively before kissing Kikyo again. He deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue in her mouth. After a few minutes of their intense kissing, Inuyasha's cellphone rang.

Inuyasha growled angrily when he broke away from Kikyo and grabbed his cellphone. "Who the hell is it?" Inuyasha roared into the phone.

"Patience, dear brother, is a virtue you had better learn when addressing people who are above you," Sesshomaru's cold voice answered on the other line.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled. "I'm sure you didn't call me to teach me the valuable lessons of life."

"Father wants to call a family meeting. Be here promptly at 6:00, no excuses," Sesshomaru announced smoothly. "And if I were you Inuyasha, I wouldn't be late."

With that, Sesshomaru hung up the phone, leaving Inuyasha speechless on the other line.

"How dare he?!" Inuyasha burst out angrily. "He's such a stupid idiot."

"What is it, honey?" Kikyo asked sweetly.

"I have to go and talk with my dad," Inuyasha grumbled angrily. He looked at the clock; he had half an hour to get there. His father hated tardiness and Inuyasha had faced the consequences when he was late on many occasions.

"I guess I better go then. But call me tonight baby when you're done," Kikyo whispered in his ear. Inuyasha smirked before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Kikyo finally stood up and sauntered out of the office while swaying her hips seductively from side to side. Inuyasha sighed as he stood up to get ready to leave. He stood up, but his elbow accidentally knocked over a picture frame. He bent to pick it up and stared at the picture.

It was a picture of him and Kagome when they had just gotten engaged. They had been engaged for three years now. She was eighteen then and he was twenty-one. In the picture, Kagome had a big smile on her face as it showed that he was tickling her. He remembered that it was a sunny day at the park and he was hanging out with his friends when Kagome had made a joke about how cute and fluffy his dog ears were. In retaliation, he had tickled her until she had begged for mercy and Sango had chosen that moment to take a picture of them. They were so happy back then.

Sighing and shaking his head to clear it from the thoughts of Kagome and the guilty feeling that was seeping in, Inuyasha hid the picture in his drawer and stood up.

Inuyasha headed out of his office and into his own private limo as he headed to his home.

**Please Read & Review!**

**I know that this chapter was short, but I just thought of the idea and I wanted to start a fanfiction. Please tell me what you think about it and if I should continue with it.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	2. Losing You to My Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Answers to a few replies:**

**I'm sorry about spelling errors. I typed the first chapter at 4 in the morning, because I just had an idea that I wanted to get down. So sorry about that.**

**As for making Kikyo suffer, I really haven't decided how I want to treat her in this fanfiction. I tend to write my stories as I go along, and see how it develops from there.**

**I'm sorry if any of you feel that I might be too old to write fanfiction. I didn't think that writing knew an age limit. Also, I'm not in college yet. I'm a senior in high school. This is an alternate universe fanfiction, which implies that the characters in Inuyasha do not have to be in the Feudal Ages. Since it's a fanfiction, I really do think that I can manipulate the characters to how I choose fit. Also, I believe that Anime is for all ages and not simply limited to children. The rating for Inuyasha viewers is thirteen and up. The up part can imply adults, and definitely not just for children. I'm sorry that you think I'm a dork. I respect the fact that you expressed your opinion and I hope my answers would do a better job of changing some aspects of your opinion.**

**Yes, college applications can be such a pain. But I'm almost done; I just need to do one more essay.**

**Actually no, not everyone is rich in this story. I'll explain more about their rank and status in this chapter and throughout the story.**

**Chapter Two: Losing You to My Brother**

Inuyasha walked to his father's private office. His father was the head of the Taiyoukai Company and they were considered one of the most powerful families in Japan.

Inuyasha entered his father's office to find his father on the phone with a client. Sesshomaru was already sitting in one of the chairs across from the desk. He looked up when Inuyasha entered the room and then went back to looking at the papers that were on his lap. Inuyasha just glared at his brother until his father finished the phone call and hung up the phone.

"Sit down," Inutaisho commanded his son. Inuyasha obediently took a seat in the vacant chair next to Sesshomaru and across the desk from his father.

"So, what did you call us here for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You should be more respectful to your father," Inutaisho scolded his son. "I heard about your breakup with Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha was surprised that his father had found out about the situation, when it had just happened about half an hour ago. He guessed that Kagome must have called his father.

As if reading his thoughts, Inutaisho spoke up, "No, Kagome did not call me. I have my sources and I have known about your little affair with the secretary, Kikyo Tsukino, for quite awhile now. Though I thought that you would have more common sense than to choose someone like that to cheat with."

Inuyasha was in shock when his father revealed that he knew about Kikyo. Turning his shocked expression into a careless shrug, Inuyasha just smirked.

"I just wasn't satisfied with Kagome," Inuyasha answered easily. "She has a tendency to argue back with everything I say, unlike Kikyo, who follows me submissively."

"Of course, any girl who wanted your money would obey you submissively, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated coldly. "Kikyo is that type of girl. She only allows herself to associate with a half demon like you in order to gain your money. Kagome had her own wealth and didn't need to go after your money. She even managed to put up with you, dear brother."

Inuyasha just growled when his half-brother addressed him as his "dear brother". He knew that Sesshomaru was anything but fond of him.

"You've tainted the family enough, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru continued. "You're a half demon, which embarrasses our family name. At least you should marry a respectable girl instead of a common whore."

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Enough you two!" Inutaisho shouted. "Sit down and act like your ages."

The two sat down, but still glared at each other. Actually, only Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru remained as stoic as ever.

"Now," Inutaisho continued, ignoring his son's attitude. "Sesshomaru, if you are concerned about any disgrace on our family name, then leave and you don't have to be attached to it at all. I married Inuyasha's mother after yours died. I'm quite content with my wife now and I don't need your opinion Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha smirked as Sesshomaru was scolded by their father. Until his father turned on him.

"And Inuyasha, what you did makes me very ashamed. I know that this was an arranged engagement for you and Kagome, but you didn't have to wait that long to tell her. If I'm correct, Kikyo was not the first girl that you had an affair with. You've been having affairs with other girls for nearly a year and a half now. You were engaged to Kagome for three years. You didn't have to wait that long to tell her."

"What do you care?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "All you wanted was a business alliance! You made me get engaged to that girl."

"Yet, you didn't object even after a year," Inutaisho retorted. "It was a very important business arrangement, I'll agree. But she has been welcomed into our family and we are all very fond of Miss Higurashi. She is a decent woman and possesses a fine head as well as a kind heart. You didn't have to toy with her emotions like that."

That shut Inuyasha up. It was true that he didn't object to the engagement. At the time, he was happy that Kagome accepted him. But ever since his father assigned him as head of one of the branches in their company, he had been a magnet for women. Although he knew that they were probably after his money, he couldn't help but feel proud that he was attracting women.

"What's done is done, Inuyasha," Inutaisho interrupted his thoughts. "I suspect that the mergence of our two companies would cease to exist. But I will discuss that at another meeting with the Higurashis."

Inutaisho sighed. He had hoped to see his younger son settled down with Kagome. He really approved of the girl, and so did his wife. Kagome acted and behaved in every respect like a lady, but she had a fiery personality and a witty attitude that made her interesting. He felt sorry for the girl because of Inuyasha. He knew that his son did love Kagome deep down, but he couldn't understand why Inuyasha would deny it.

Inuyasha thought about what his father had said. He didn't want to think about Kagome. She always managed to bring out a side of him that he didn't know existed. She had a temper that could match his and her stubbornness proved that she would not yield to anyone so easily. He liked control, and having a woman like Kagome for a wife, would not be easy. In all honesty, he hadn't meant to hurt the girl like he did today, but he rarely thought about his actions and the words that he spoke before they actually happened. He mentally shrugged as he pushed all thoughts of Kagome aside. As far as he was concerned, she was out of his life and his father would just have to deal with the company.

"Why don't I just become engaged to her?" Sesshomaru spoke up suddenly.

Inutaisho looked up quickly at his son. Inuyasha also looked up at Sesshomaru. Both were shocked that Sesshomaru had even suggested being engaged to a human girl. As talented and beautiful as Kagome was, she was still a human. And Sesshomaru looked down on all humans.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Inutaisho asked.

"It would enable us to keep the alliance and she would be a powerful asset to us," Sesshomaru replied. "We'll just have to make it clear that it's a business arrangement, and no emotions will be involved. Kagome would do anything to protect her family and the company that had been under her family name for decades."

"Why do I have such heartless sons?" Inutaisho complained. "Are you aware that she's suffering emotionally right now? How could you suggest another business arrangement?"

"It's for her own good. Also, there would be less hassle from the public if we didn't have to split up the company. Of course, she will be given time to think about it, but I'm willing to go through with this, since Inuyasha can not work to ensure the prosperity of this company."

Inutaisho was shocked at Sesshomaru's proposition. It made sense that he would do that. Sesshomaru was keen on working for the company and he was known to be ruthless when it came to business. Inutaisho had to agree that it would bring less attention from the public and there would be little disruption in the companies if Kagome were to agree. He knew that the girl was hurting right now, but it was most likely that Kagome wouldn't be able to want to fall in love again, not after her experience with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had wanted to protect the company. He cared little for Kagome's feelings. Instead, he was more concerned with protecting their alliance. He knew that he had to stoop down to her level and be married to her eventually, but he'd do it in order to benefit the company. He didn't care much, since he would not be emotionally attached to the human girl.

Inuyasha was equally surprised at Sesshomaru's offer. A wave of possessiveness washed over him as he pictured Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. But then he remembered that he no longer had a claim to her.

"Alright," Inutaisho reluctantly agreed. "I will contact Kagome and her grandpa tomorrow and we'll discuss this further."

**  
**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers before. First off, I know that the characters are very OC in this story, but I think that it's necessary to the whole general picture. Also, I would like to know if you would like longer chapters but fewer updates, or shorter chapters, but quicker updates. Once again, thanks for the reviews and I would like to know your opinions on this chapter. More will be explained in future chapters.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	3. Suffering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Three: Suffering**

"Sango," Kagome sobbed to her friend. "I can't believe he would do that to me. And I loved him so much."

"Shh…." Sango tried to soothe her friend. "It's alright."

Kagome had arrived at Sango's house and told her all that had happened. Kagome was crying so hard that she was shaking. Sango tried to get her to feel better, but it seemed that Kagome was still very upset about her breakup with Inuyasha.

Sango had been getting ready to watch a movie with her boyfriend Miroku, when she heard a knock on her door. Kagome had come in and immediately hugged Sango and started to cry. Miroku took his cue and left the girls to sit in the living room when he went to the kitchen to raid Sango's refrigerator.

"Kagome, don't cry so much," Sango tried to comfort Kagome. "He obviously didn't deserve you if he would be willing to act so mean. Why don't you take a bath and borrow my pajamas? You can sleep over and you'll be better."

"Thanks Sango," Kagome gave her friend a watery smile. Kagome then went upstairs to the bathroom and began to take her bath. Sango then headed to the kitchen and saw Miroku.

Sango was having a hard time managing her temper. She had been really angry with Inuyasha for hurting Kagome and wanted to march over to his house and rip out Inuyasha's throat, but she knew that she had to stay with Kagome.

"Get your stupid friend on the phone now," Sango commanded. "You call him first and tell him that Kagome is at my house and she's not happy."

Miroku nodded in understanding. He had eavesdropped and heard what had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango looked scary when she was mad and he was glad that he was not on the receiving end of Sango's temper. He quickly dialed Inuyasha's cell phone and waited for Inuyasha to answer.

"What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha growled. His caller ID had told him that it was Miroku's number.

"Well you see, Kagome is at Sango's right now, and I'm here too," Miroku began. "How could you do that to her?"

"Honestly," Inuyasha answered, "I'm not sure myself. I feel so lost right now."

Sango suddenly grabbed the phone and started to yell. "You idiot! How dare you hurt Kagome like that?! I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you! You are such a pathetic loser and you definitely don't deserve to live on this planet!"

Sango continued to threaten Inuyasha for his idiocy when Inuyasha was just sitting there. He was cringing because he knew that Sango was violent when she was mad. He briefly wondered how Miroku was able to put up with Sango's temper when she had often gotten mad at him for his lecherous ways.

"You're even worse than Miroku!" Sango screamed. "He may be a lecher but he doesn't purposely say things to hurt other people!"

Inuyasha cringed when the truth of her words hit him. He knew that Miroku was famous for his lechery, but he didn't intentionally say things to hurt others.

Miroku reached over and took back his cell phone. "Hey Inuyasha, too bad I have to end your lovely conversation with Sango. I'll be over there to talk to you in a bit."

Sango was shocked that Miroku had taken the phone away from her. She glared at him angrily. She wasn't done yelling at Inuyasha. She promised that she would hurt him really badly when she saw Inuyasha.

"Go over there and tell Inuyasha that I'm going to kill him," Sango ordered Miroku.

"I think he gets the point, Sango," Miroku sighed and left the house. Sango lived in a regular house with her brother Kohaku. She had allowed Kohaku to sleep over at his friend's house when she had a date planned with Miroku. She didn't expect Kagome to come crying that night.

Kagome had finished taking her bath and changed into Sango's pink bunny pajamas. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying and she looked tired.

'Am I just too ugly? Or maybe there's something wrong with my personality?' Kagome thought to herself. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with herself that made Inuyasha hate her so much. In all honesty, she had suspected him of cheating on her for quite awhile, but she didn't expect him to insult her like that.

Kagome sighed and headed back to Sango's bedroom. Sango then entered her room to find Kagome looking sadly at the floor. She walked over to the bed that Kagome was sitting on.

"I still can't believe that he did that," Kagome began as tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Oh Kagome, he will realize that he lost someone that was very good to him," Sango tried to make her friend feel better. "You were kind to him Kagome; it's his fault that he didn't realize that. Kagome, it is not your fault at all. There is nothing wrong with you, so don't ever think that there is something wrong with you. You're a great friend to anyone Kagome."

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend.

"You should just forget about him," Sango advised. "And if he ever comes around, we can always beat him up!"

Kagome smiled a true smile for the first time. She was glad that she had friends like Sango and Miroku. She guessed that Sango had sent Miroku to go talk to Inuyasha.

Miroku stopped in front of Inuyasha's mansion. It was huge compared to his and Sango's houses. Only Kagome's home could rival Inuyasha's. He sighed as he entered the gates, knowing that he had to talk to Inuyasha about Kagome. They were both his friends and he was a bit upset that Inuyasha had treated Kagome like that.

Miroku knew his way around the house because he had been there so often. He knocked on Inuyasha's door. When Inuyasha did not answer, Miroku just opened it anyways. His friend was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. At the sound of his door opening, he knew it was Miroku, so he didn't bother to look up.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku greeted Inuyasha in a solemn voice. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Inuyasha sighed wearily. "Sesshomaru is going to offer to be engaged to Kagome so that our companies will remain together."

Miroku was shocked at this piece of news. "But Kagome is still very upset."

Inuyasha cringed slightly when Kagome's condition was brought up. "Whatever, that's the plan. My father is calling a meeting tomorrow."

It took Miroku awhile to absorb this information. Apparently Kagome was going to get even more upset.

"Why did you break up with Kagome?" Miroku asked him gently.

"Who cares? I don't like her," Inuyasha spat out angrily.

"Quit lying to yourself Inuyasha. You know you cared for her," Miroku pointed out. "Just why did you have to break up with her like that? She loves you a lot Inuyasha."

"I don't care about her!" Inuyasha denied, but deep down he knew that he was lying. Being friends with Inuyasha for such a long time, Miroku knew that his friend was lying and didn't buy the act.

Miroku sighed as he got up. "Oh yeah, if you didn't get the message earlier, Sango said that she's going to kill you. I hope you know what you're doing Inuyasha. The people you are having an affair with definitely don't amount to Kagome. You're going to regret losing Kagome, Inuyasha unless you change your attitude quickly."

Miroku left. Inuyasha was denying all that Miroku had said. He didn't care about losing Kagome. She was just another annoying girl and he could find plenty of girls out there.

Kagome and Sango were still sitting in Sango's bedroom. Kagome had just smiled at her friend's attempts to cheer her up. They were both going to watch a movie and Sango tried to avoid any romantic story so that Kagome wouldn't have to be reminded of her situation.

They decided to watch The Lion King. Just as they were about to sit down and watch, the phone rang. Kagome answered the phone to hear her grandpa on the other line.

"Hello Gramps," Kagome greeted him.

"Kagome," her grandpa answered cautiously. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes," Kagome lied. She didn't want her grandpa to worry about her.

"Good then, we have a meeting with Mr. Taiyoukai tomorrow. You have to attend because it's a business meeting."

"Fine," Kagome sighed. She then hung up the phone and wondered what the meeting would be about.

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thank you again to all those who reviewed for the last chapter. To clear any confusion, I did say that this will be an Inu/Kag story. I won't change the pairings, but at the moment, Kagome would have to be with Sesshomaru. Don't worry any Sesshomaru fans; I'm not going to make Sesshomaru suffer later. The story is taking time to develop, but to put aside any fears; it will be an Inu/Kag story.**

**Inuyasha does seem to be really mean now, but he's starting to feel regret and guilt. I will change his personality as the story progresses.**

**And about updates, I've decided to do weekly updates and the length will be about this size. I hope that's ok with everyone. I'll try and make sure to do it weekly and thanks for all of your patience and encouragement!**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	4. Engaged to my ExBoyfriend's Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Four: Engaged to my Ex-boyfriend's Brother**

The next morning, Kagome woke up on the couch with Sango nowhere in sight. The TV was turned off and she could hear Sango rummaging in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes drew Kagome into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Miroku already sitting at the table.

"Good morning Kagome," Miroku greeted her cheerfully, as if it was perfectly natural for him to be in his girlfriend's kitchen at seven in the morning.

"Good morning," Kagome answered back dully. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We didn't want to bother your beauty rest," Sango teased. She had set three plates on the table and sat down next to Miroku. Kagome then took the seat across from Miroku and they started their breakfast in a quiet manner.

After breakfast, Kagome started to help Sango clear the table while Miroku went into the living room and looked at the magazines on the table. Kagome knew that her friends understood how she felt and they didn't want to do anything to remind her of Inuyasha. Miroku didn't even make a perverted joke and Sango certainly didn't mention anything about her current situation. Kagome smiled softly to herself, she was grateful to her friends.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to go shopping today?" Sango asked casually when they were washing the dishes.

"I can't Sango," Kagome sighed. "I have a meeting with grandpa and the Taiyoukai Company at ten."

Kagome looked at the clock and noticed that it was only eight so she still had two more hours to kill. Kagome then decided that she might as well go home and make herself presentable for the meeting. Her grandpa had always told her that her appearance would be a direct reflection of the Higurashi Company.

Kagome called her limo up and told them to wait for her in front of Sango's house. Fifteen minutes later, the limo was ready for her. Kagome then said good-bye to her friends and headed towards the limo.

When she got home, Kagome then went to take a long bath. She used her favorite sakura-scented soap and relaxed her body. She sighed when her mind went to Inuyasha, but she quickly blinked the tears away. She promised herself that she would be strong and that she would learn to forget him.

She stepped out of the bath and stepped into her gray business suit. The skirt went up to her knees and she wore black heels to match. She stepped out of her house and headed to the company, where she knew that the Taiyoukai family and her grandpa would be there.

Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach as the elevator began its long ascent. She didn't want to see Inuyasha again and she dreaded the meeting. She took a deep breath before entering the room. She was five minutes early, but the others were already seated. Kagome's grandpa sat across the long table from Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting on the left and right side of him. Kagome then took a seat to the right of her grandpa and looked anywhere but at Inuyasha. The air was thick with tension until Kagome's grandpa broke the silence.

"Why don't we all move over to the couches over there," he suggested. "It would make us more comfortable and this meeting to be less formal."

Inutaisho nodded and headed over to the couch. Kagome sat next to her grandpa while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took their own couches and Inutaisho sat across from Kagome and her grandpa.

"Let's get right to the point," Inutaisho began. He looked over at Kagome and noticed that she was chewing on her bottom lip. Inuyasha finally looked over at Kagome and noticed that she was nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Only Sesshomaru remained impassive about the entire situation.

"Kagome, I'd like you to consider an engagement to Sesshomaru," Inutaisho began. "I understand that you are feeling very vulnerable right now, but I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think that it was for the best."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned towards her grandpa and her grandpa had a determined look on his face.

"Yes," Kagome's grandpa answered. "Inutaisho and I had discussed this yesterday and we feel that it would be for the best. It would help reduce the amount of publicity and our companies would remain together. There would be no need to separate our mergence of the two companies."

Kagome was shocked at this. She didn't want to go to another Taiyoukai son. Inuyasha had broken her heart and she didn't want to risk anything again. Inuyasha watched her face carefully. He had felt a wave of jealousy wash over him when his father had made the suggestion, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside.

"It will be strictly a business arrangement. No emotions will be involved," Sesshomaru spoke up.

Kagome was still doubtful about the situation. She didn't want to become engaged to Sesshomaru. He was too silent, too cold for her taste. For the first time, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and noticed that he was watching her carefully. He appeared to be impatient for her answer. Kagome mentally snorted mentally. Inuyasha probably wanted to return to his slutty girlfriend.

Kagome didn't want to give in but she knew that they were right. It would reduce public attention and it would keep the company together. Kagome knew that the company was the pride of her grandpa and he had always expressed his pride in her at her ability to keep the company functioning. She also knew that it was her fault for falling in love with Inuyasha, since their engagement had also been a business one.

"Alright," Kagome answered slowly. "I'll agree to your proposition."

Inutaisho was surprised that she had accepted, but when he looked at her determined face, he knew that she had done it for the company. He admired this girl for her attitude and her willingness to sacrifice for the company, which he knew was important to her grandpa.

Kagome's grandpa looked at Kagome and smiled in appreciation. He was not so heartless as to want his granddaughter to allow herself this engagement, but he also wanted to see her settle down with a suitable husband. He knew that Sesshomaru might not be the best kind of husband, but he also knew that Sesshomaru would be able to provide for her and his sense of honor will always protect Kagome. He then turned to glare at Inuyasha. The boy had hurt his only granddaughter and he was resentful about it.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He was shocked that she had accepted. He felt anger rise in him, but then he reminded himself that he had no right to get angry, since he was the one who gave up on her.

"So, when do we have to announce the engagement?" Kagome asked.

"A party will be held tomorrow night," Inutaisho announced.

Kagome nodded her head and stood up to shake hands with the men. When she shook hands with Inuyasha, she looked straight into his eyes. His eyes were blank, but she sensed another emotion from him. Anger? Impossible, Inuyasha didn't need to get mad at her. Maybe he didn't want her in the family? Whatever the reason, Kagome then decided to just drop the matter. She exited the building with her grandpa and headed home. She had so much to tell Sango.

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thanks once again to all those who reviewed! Ok, I've decided. I'm going to update every Sunday night or Monday morning each week. At times, I will update faster, it depends on how much homework I have that week. Anyways, thanks again!**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	5. Getting Ready for the Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Five: Getting Ready for the Party**

Kagome got home around noon and threw her purse onto the chair by her bed. She then lied down and sighed. It was hard to believe that she was still an engaged woman, except that she was engaged to another man. Her life appeared to be so complicated.

She grabbed her cordless phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello," Sango greeted on the other line.

"Hey Sango, it's me," Kagome answered in a soft voice. "I have so much to tell you. But do you think you can make it to a party tomorrow night?"

"A formal one?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure, that would be fun."

"Great, I'll meet you at the mall in twenty minutes, ok? We have lots of shopping to do and I'll tell you everything later."

"Alright then," Sango answered and then hung up.

She grabbed her purse and her car keys. She then drove to the mall and waited at the food court in front of the ice cream parlor where she and Kagome always went first thing when they arrived at the mall.

Kagome changed into a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top before she grabbed her own keys and headed to her silver Jetta. She then drove to the mall and directly went over to the ice cream parlor where Sango sat waiting for her.

The two decided to order ice cream sundaes first before they went shopping. Sitting down with there ice cream, Kagome proceeded to tell Sango about her engagement to Sesshomaru and the reason of the party tomorrow night. Sango silently absorbed the information. When Kagome was done with her story, Sango looked up into her friend's sad face.

"Kagome," Sango began cautiously, "are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you just went through a pretty serious situation."

Kagome nodded her head. "I have to Sango. It's not just about me anymore. My grandpa wants to see me settled down and taken care of."

"I just can't see how you can imagine yourself being married to that Sesshomaru," Sango shuddered. "He's so cold and distant."

"Oh Sango," Kagome murmured quietly. "I'm not looking for a real relationship. I just need to settle down and to give Sesshomaru some credit, he works really hard and I'm sure that at the top of his list of priorities is the company."

Sango sighed and felt sorry for her friend. She knew that Kagome was definitely not in the mood to find love in her relationships.

"Alright," Kagome said suddenly as she finished her spoon of ice cream. "Are you ready to go shopping? We have to pick out stunning dresses for tomorrow."

Sango giggled at her friend's change in attitude. She knew that Kagome was pretending to be cheerful to not make her worry.

"Yep, let's go," Sango agreed.

"Hey, isn't Miroku coming with you tomorrow? Doesn't he need a tux?" Kagome questioned her friend.

"Yeah, but he said that he would pick one up tomorrow afternoon. He likes to leave things last minute, but oh well."

The two walked around the mall, going into various stores and trying on numerous dresses. They were pretty tired after four hours of wandering. They finally arrived at the last store in the mall and went in. There were many lovely dresses on display, but none of them really caught Kagome's eye.

Suddenly her attention was caught by a dress that was in the corner of the store. It was a strapless red dress that had one side of the skirt reaching the middle of the calf and the other side reached above the knee. It had crystal studs that formed a vine-like pattern on the side with the longer part of the skirt.

Sango saw where Kagome was looking at and advised her to go try it on. Kagome quickly headed to the dressing rooms and put it on. She stepped out and Sango smiled.

"It looks great on you Kagome," Sango complimented her. "You should get it."

Kagome agreed and went to change into her regular clothes. She then put the dress aside and went to help Sango find a dress. Sango was rummaging around for dresses. Kagome suddenly looked out the window to see Inuyasha and Kikyo walk by. Kagome quickly ducked behind a rack of dresses while Sango gave her a curious look.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are near," Kagome whispered. Sango glanced up quickly and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo enter the store. She sighed and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"You can't hide from them Kagome," Sango whispered back. She looked at Kagome's fearful eyes, but was still determined to make Kagome face them. "You didn't do anything wrong Kagome. You shouldn't be afraid to face them."

Sango went back to casually picking her dress and Kagome nervously stood next to her, looking through the racks.

Kikyo's high pitched voice reached their ears as she begged Inuyasha for a dress.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo purred. "I need a dress to make me look sexy tomorrow night."

"Sure whatever," Inuyasha said in a distracted voice. He hated shopping and right now he was getting a headache from standing in the shop. Suddenly, his nose picked up the scent of sakura blossoms and he turned his face to find Kagome and Sango looking for dresses in a nearby aisle. He cringed at the thought of having to talk to them and facing Sango's wrath.

"Hey Kikyo, do you think you can hurry up and pick a dress?" Inuyasha asked her quickly.

Kikyo pretended to pout as she went to look for a dress. Her attention then turned to Sango and Kagome and she went over. Inuyasha saw where she was headed and went over with her.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Sango asked her coldly when she was near enough.

"Oh nothing," Kikyo sneered at Sango. "I'm just surprised that you can afford to buy something here Sango, unless you were expecting Higurashi to pay."

Sango growled, but before she could say anything, Kagome jumped in. "Actually, Sango isn't dependent on me or using me for my money the way you are doing to Inuyasha."

Kikyo scowled. "What do you know? He dumped you for me. Obviously, he has better taste in women."

"Sorry Kikyo, but I don't have a taste for women," Kagome retorted and Sango bit back a giggle. "Besides, it's pretty easy to spot common trash on the street."

Before Kikyo could answer back, Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

He dragged her out of the store and Kagome looked over at Sango. She had a big smile on her face. "Now you see Kagome? It wasn't that bad!"

Kagome laughed and lightly punched her friend's arm. They then picked out a dress for Sango. It was a dark purple dress that ended above the knees and had thin straps that crossed in the back. The dress had sparkles on it so it twinkled in the light.

They paid for the dresses and left the store. They then decided to pick up some hamburgers before heading back to Sango's house. Kagome agreed to sleep over at Sango's place and just go home in the morning to get ready for the party. Kagome lied down in bed and started to think about the events. She was nervous about being engaged to Sesshomaru but quickly quelled her anxiety when she thought that it couldn't be much worst than being dumped by the one she loved. With that thought, Kagome resolvedly went to bed, determined not to be too upset by her engagement or by Inuyasha.

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	6. Night of the Engagement Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Six: Night of the Engagement Party**

Inuyasha sat on his bed. It was an hour away from the party and he was ready to go. He had to go pick up Kikyo, but he didn't want to go right away.

Inuyasha sighed as his thoughts turned to Kagome. He wanted to stop thinking about her, but everything seemed to remind him of her. He was beginning to feel a bit jealous towards Sesshomaru.

'But what do I care?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

'Because I still love Kagome,' Inuyasha's mind argued.

'No way, I can't be in love with her.'

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened. His mother, Izayoi, stepped inside.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi said carefully. She looked at her son and noticed his troubled expression. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah mom," Inuyasha replied casually. "I'm doing ok, nothing to worry about."

"Don't try to lie to your mother," Izayoi rebuked sharply. "I can tell whenever you're troubled."

"Then why'd you ask?" Inuyasha retorted, but then flattened his ears when his mother glared at him.

"I know that you're thinking about Kagome."

Inuyasha's protest died on his lips when he glanced at his mother and noticed that she was looking at him keenly.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered. "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does matter. Inuyasha, are you blind? I know you still love Kagome. You can deny it all you want, but your heart still belongs to her. You have a lot of pride, all dog demons do, and I respect that. However, don't let your pride be an obstacle to your own happiness."

Inuyasha was about to deny what his mother had said when she stood up and left the room.

"Just think about what I've said Inuyasha," his mother said before she closed the door.

'She's wrong,' Inuyasha stubbornly thought to himself.

With that in mind, he went off to pick up Kikyo.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. She had changed into her dress earlier and was now adding a touch of clear lip gloss to her lips. She had on a pair of diamond earrings and a white gold bracelet. She had decided to let her hair stay down.

Kagome sighed when she looked at herself. The makeup covered up the circles that were under her eyes. She had stayed up late the night before, being nervous and thinking about Inuyasha. She didn't understand how he could've done that to her. Kagome did love him and she was ashamed to admit, that despite his betrayal, she still loved him. She still loved him, but maybe from a distance now.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when her doorbell rang downstairs and the maid came up to tell her that Sesshomaru had arrived. Kagome nervously checked her reflection one more time and straightened her dress before heading downstairs.

The maid had invited Sesshomaru into the living room and he was sitting contentedly on the sofa. When she stepped into the room, he stood up quickly and handed her a bouquet of roses. She was surprised at his actions and blushed when she accepted them.

Sesshomaru then led her to the door and helped her get into his limo. The ride there was quiet. Sesshomaru behaved in the same stoic manner as he always did, with the exception of the flowers earlier. Kagome wondered if she could ever get used to being the wife of a cold and silent man.

Luckily they arrived at the mansion in a short time period. Kagome was getting really nervous because of the quiet atmosphere in the limo. She was glad when the limo came to a stop at the entrance and the door was opened for them. Sesshomaru held out his hand to help her out and Kagome took it reluctantly. She was still getting used to the idea of being engaged to this man.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's arm and led her to the entrance of the mansion. Light flooded Kagome's senses as she was greeted by the scene of hundreds of people chatting idly and simply relaxing.

Sesshomaru led her over to his father and mother, who were standing near the table with drinks, talking to the guests.

"Mother, Father," Sesshomaru greeted his parents respectfully when they were near enough.

Inutaisho and Izayoi turned their attention to Sesshomaru, until they saw Kagome standing next to him. Inutaisho admired the determined look on the girl's face as she stood by Sesshomaru. Izayoi looked at Kagome with a look of sympathy etched on her face. She deeply felt that Kagome should've been with Inuyasha instead of Sesshomaru.

Kagome bowed her head politely and quickly asked whether her grandpa had already arrived.

"He should be somewhere nearby," Inutaisho replied. "We'll make the announcements when he comes."

Inutaisho then nodded his head and led his wife to greet other guests. Kagome stood awkwardly next to Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to dance?" Sesshomaru asked her politely.

Kagome nodded her head and took his hand. She wanted to do anything to avoid the awkward silence between the two. The music was soft and the soft movement allowed her nerves to calm down. They were dancing slowly when someone bumped into Kagome and knocked her into Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned around to see who had bumped into her when her eyes fell on the sight of Kikyo…and Inuyasha. They were dancing too, but Kikyo didn't seem to care that she bumped into Kagome.

"Apologize," Sesshomaru ordered Kikyo.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a shocked expression on his face. She then turned when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"She doesn't have to do anything," Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru.

"She will if she knows what's good for her," Sesshomaru answered coldly. "I warn you Inuyasha, neither of you had better consider crossing my path or my fiancée's."

Inuyasha was furious at the comment and glared at him. However, Sesshomaru turned his cold, piercing eyes on Kikyo and silently challenged her to not apologize to Kagome. Sesshomaru disapproved of the girl and knew that she was simply after their family money. He didn't want Inuyasha to associate with that type, but he could care less if Inuyasha was too blind to see it himself.

Kikyo was frozen on the spot when Sesshomaru turned his attention to her. Her attention snapped back when she suddenly realized that he was waiting for her.

"I'm…sorry," Kikyo mumbled. She was angry that she had to be lowered in front of Kagome like that.

Kagome was still shocked at Sesshomaru's actions and possessiveness. She merely nodded and followed Sesshomaru when he made his way over to his father.

Kagome noticed that her grandpa was in a conversation with Inutaisho and Izayoi and guessed that they were probably ready to announce the engagement.

Inutaisho stepped up to a podium that had been prepared earlier and cleared his throat. The orchestra stopped playing and the guests turned their attention to him.

"My dear guests," Inutaisho began. "I welcome you all here today in honor of my son Sesshomaru Taiyoukai and the lady Kagome Higurashi. Due to personal matters, the engagement between my second son, Inuyasha Taiyoukai and Kagome Higurashi has been canceled. However, due to the circumstances in which the Taiyoukai company and the Higurashi company wish to stay merged, both of our families have agreed to allow my first son to marry the heir to the Higurashi company, Kagome. I propose a toast in light of their engagement."

Inutaisho raised his glass while the guests followed suit. Sesshomaru then placed a platinum diamond ring on Kagome's ring finger to signify that they were engaged. He then lightly kissed Kagome on the cheek for appearance's sake. Kagome shuddered slightly from the contact and really wondered if she would regret her decision.

Inuyasha didn't move his glass. A deep pang of jealousy hit him in the chest when his father had announced the termination of his engagement to Kagome and her new engagement to Sesshomaru. He glowered at the couple while they both seemed oblivious to his glaring eyes.

Sesshomaru then led Kagome back to the dance floor and she had to force herself to dance with him. She didn't particularly enjoy dancing with Sesshomaru. Although he looked handsome enough, his cold exterior seemed to provide a barrier for her.

From the corner of her eyes, she spied Sango dancing with Miroku. They seemed like such a happy couple that Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit jealous towards their happiness.

Kagome sighed and placed her chin on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She still felt vulnerable and her emotions were still raw from her recent relationship. She used her eyes to scan the crowd for any sign of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She found no trace of them and a wave of relief as well as disappointment swept over her.

When Inuyasha had seen them step onto the dance floor, he had grabbed Kikyo's arm and told her that they would leave the banquet early. Kikyo took a look at his stern features and didn't dare protest. He dropped her off at her house and then drove to the beach.

When he arrived, he took off his outer jacket and his shoes and sat on the sand. The rolling waves provided some comfort for him, but the image of Kagome and Sesshomaru was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his chest when he thought of them.

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thank you for all the people who have reviewed for me!**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	7. The Soft Side of the Taiyoukai Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Seven: The Soft Side of the Taiyoukai Brothers**

Kagome leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulders as she danced with him. She felt so tired and a bit sad that Inuyasha had left with Kikyo. As much as she was angry with him, she couldn't help but still have feelings for him.

"Do you want to go home now?" Sesshomaru's question cut through her thoughts. He had noticed that she was about to fall asleep on the dance floor.

"Well, I'm a bit tired," Kagome replied softly.

"Then I'll drive you home," Sesshomaru offered. He then stopped dancing and walked her off the dance floor to where his parents were sitting and discussing plans for the wedding.

"Father, mother, I am going to take Kagome home," Sesshomaru interrupted them. "She is tired and I would like to be excused to take her home."

Inutaisho and his wife agreed and Sesshomaru led Kagome to his silver Lexus. Kagome sat in the passenger seat and buckled her seat when Sesshomaru got in on his side. Kagome fell asleep on the ride home. She woke up when the car stopped and Sesshomaru turned towards her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began. "I know that you do not want to marry me. I would like for there to be another way, but this is the only way that we can legally merge our companies. I would like for you to be happy…but I hope that this relationship will work out, even if there is no love in this relationship."

'No love in this relationship…' the words echoed in Kagome's mind. She had always wanted to have a relationship that was based on love and trust…but she realized that it was only a fairy tale world.

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears, but she held it in and only nodded her head. She quickly said her good-bye and exited the car. She ran into her home and straight to her bedroom.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's back as she ran. He felt sorry for her, yet he had to prioritize the company. He had grown up with the mindset that the company came first. The family's prestige and power was based on the fate of their company. He couldn't let it go to pieces…simply because his brother was an idiot and he felt sorry for his fiancée. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and drove away into the night.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She quickly lied down on her bed and buried her face in her pillows. This was a side of Sesshomaru that she had never expected to see.

She had always grown up with the dream that she would have the perfect relationship and settle down with her loved one. But as she grew older, she realized that money could not buy happiness.

Kagome had been introduced to Inuyasha at a meeting with the Taiyoukai Company. She was immediately mesmerized by the deep amber of his eyes. Although his cocky attitude annoyed her, she was still intrigued by the confidence that he exerted. When Inutaisho and her grandpa had proposed her marriage with one of the Taiyoukai brothers in order to combine the companies, she had been shocked. She had never expected to be engaged at the age of eighteen.

Kagome sighed and stared at the ceiling. She fervently hoped that she would be able to sleep soon.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha had been sitting on the beach and thinking for nearly an hour now. He had tried to erase the image of Kagome's happy face from his memory, or worse, her face of pain and hurt. The image that lingered in his mind was when she had walked out of his office when she found out about Kikyo. Her eyes had reflected betrayal and hurt. He had known that she had put the utmost trust in him and she truly loved him for who he was. He was only a hanyou, compared to Sesshomaru who was a full demon. Inutaisho's first wife had died and he married again to a human and had Inuyasha as a son. Inuyasha had always been rejected by people, until his father's business became successful. Girls then rushed to Inuyasha like moths attracted to a candle. Inuyasha enjoyed the attention, even though he knew that it was only because he was wealthy.

One girl that had caught his attention was Kikyo. She had a snobby attitude about her, yet, she was beautiful and proved to rival his flirting skills. He saw her as a challenge and proceeded to date her. Although she didn't come from a prominent family, she still managed to capture Inuyasha's attention. He had been infatuated with her, until he realized that Kikyo often went out with other men, even when she was dating him. In retaliation, Inuyasha also dated other girls and their relationship was mutual.

However, it ended when Kagome entered the picture. When he met her, he had been surprised about her strong semblance to Kikyo. Yet, looking closer at her, she radiated with a sense of purity and power. Kagome had earned a reputation of never dating any guys, even though she was highly popular with the male population. She just made it her goal to date the one man that she would fall in love with.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and immediately felt the need to be with her. Kagome had felt the same thing and her innocence had touched his soul when she had claimed that she loved him, even if he was a hanyou. He had believed her and began to realize that he was developing feelings of love for her. But Inuyasha had feared that he was becoming too infatuated with Kagome. He needed her like no other and he feared that if anything had happened to her, he wouldn't be able to move on.

Inuyasha then felt the need to push her away, before it was too late. He had attempted to cheat with other girls for an extended period of time, even though Kagome didn't realize it. She was too naïve and trusting to believe that Inuyasha, her one true love, would ever cheat on her. He didn't have the heart to tell her to leave because their contract would not have allowed that and she would constantly come back to question him about why he would choose to leave her, when he had promised to always protect her. His only option was to break her heart so that she would not look to him in order to mend her heart.

But now, he regretted his decision as he remembered how Sesshomaru appeared so protective of Kagome as he led her onto the dance floor. A growl emitted from Inuyasha's throat when he remembered the picture they had made on the dance floor. Even though he had left Kagome, he still felt that she belonged to him.

**Normal POV**

The more Inuyasha thought about the situation the more he realized that he needed Kagome. Squeezing his hand into a fist, he resolved to go to Kagome now and talk to her.

Kagome woke up to the sound of incessant knocking on her door. She was at her apartment at the moment and slowly got up to open the door. She opened the door slightly to reveal the figure of Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began nervously. "We need to talk."

"No…" Kagome stuttered.

**Please Read & Review!**

**I'm sorry for such the long update, but I'm currently really busy with school right now. At any rate, I know that Sesshomaru appears to be very OC in the story, but I prefer that he have a nice personality in this story. I will try and update ASAP, but I can't guarantee anything until my Spring Break, which is the last week in March for me. Anyways, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but the chapter is up and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	8. Second Chance

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or the others.**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, but now that I'm on spring break, I have much more time to write. Thanks for being so patient. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Eight: Second Chance**

"Please Kagome," Inuyasha asked her with a hint of urgency in his tone. "I really need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Kagome snapped at him. Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the image of her ex-fiancé. Angry that he could stand there and try and talk to her. Angry with herself for being so weak.

'Think fast. You're losing her quickly.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I haven't been the same without you Kagome," Inuyasha began. "I…still have feelings for you."

Kagome was shocked, too shocked to notice that Inuyasha had pushed the door open slightly in order to wedge through. Kagome nearly fell back when the door knocked into her. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her in his arms before she came into contact with the floor.

For a minute, Kagome felt safe in Inuyasha's arms as he held her in order to prevent her fall. But then she tried to push him away from her when she regained her balance.

"Let me go Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him as her tears began to spill faster. "You have no right to touch me. Let me go!"

"No," Inuyasha answered calmly, even though he winced when she screamed at him. "I can't let you go…that's why I came here to talk."

With that, Inuyasha shut the door with his foot and lifted Kagome up bridal-style and carried her over to her couch. He put her down gently in his lap and held her head to his chest.

Kagome beat angrily at his chest with her fists. She didn't want to give in to the comfort that Inuyasha's warmth provided. Realizing that his arms would not let her go and that his strength overpowered her, Kagome's tears began to die down and she simply rested her head against Inuyasha's chest, letting him hold her.

Inuyasha inhaled her scent and was instantly relaxed. Even though he was relaxed, he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered when he noticed that she had calmed down. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kagome answered back. Her voice was gaining volume as she felt her anger rise and her tears flooding back. "It's over between you and me…there's nothing left to talk about. Why can't you just go and leave me alone? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes when she said that. Her words cut him deeply, but he tried not to show his emotions.

"Kagome, I know I hurt you," Inuyasha began. "But…I just can't let you go."

"Well, it's too late Inuyasha. I've finally moved on. I don't care how you feel anymore."

Inuyasha was stunned. "Well I haven't moved on Kagome….please give me a chance…I…"

Kagome cut off his sentence, "Too bad Inuyasha…I never want to see you again."

Inuyasha was so shocked that his arms loosened. Kagome took the opportunity and stood up away from him. She turned her back to him in order to hide her tears.

"I had offered my heart to you Inuyasha…loved you, accepted you for who you are," Kagome spoke quietly. "And then you repay me by cheating on me."

She spun around and looked at him. He was too shocked to speak, knowing that she spoke the truth. "I hate you Inuyasha. What was it about her! Was she prettier than me? Was she smarter than me? What did she have that I didn't!"

"No!" Inuyasha protested. "She isn't prettier or better than you Kagome…"

Inuyasha stood up and made an attempt to hug Kagome, but she backed away. Inuyasha flinched at the expression of hatred on Kagome's face. Even when she was angry and hated him, he couldn't help but notice how innocent and pretty Kagome looked.

"Well you obviously loved her better than me," Kagome interjected. "I was foolish enough to think that we had a chance to be together. But those days are over and I am not going to come back simply because you ask me to."

"Kagome it was a mistake to let you go like that…but it's not what you think," Inuyasha tried to explain. "I don't love her…I love you."

"Stop lying!" Kagome shouted as she covered her ears. "Stop lying to me and yourself…if you did love me, you wouldn't leave me for that slut."

Inuyasha looked hopelessly at Kagome. He had to make her understand. She had to know how he felt…he just couldn't let her go like this. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. Kagome was too tired to fight back. She just let herself be held.

When Inuyasha noticed that she had calmed down he tried again. "Kagome, will you please give me the chance to explain?"

Kagome was too tired to protest, so she only nodded her head.

Inuyasha sat her down on the couch and he sat down next to her. Holding onto her hands in order to prevent her from fleeing, he just looked at Kagome's sad face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that," Inuyasha began as he noticed Kagome stiffened. Seeing that she didn't pull away or anything, he continued, "I only went out with other girls because I was afraid…I was becoming so dependent on you. I was afraid to lose you…one of my enemies…"

"You did lose me," Kagome cut in.

"Kagome, please, not in that sense," Inuyasha pleaded with her in order to let him finish. Noticing that her face just held a blank expression now, Inuyasha started again, "One of my enemies, Naraku, is not only a rival of our company, but he also hires assassins to destroy his opponents. My family and I have placed an extensive amount of security around our home, but he can always find out who is closest to us and hurt us through them. Do you remember how Rin nearly got killed in a fire at one of our offices a year ago?"

Kagome nodded, remembering how Rin was frightened of the experience and Sesshomaru had never allowed her to leave their home unless she was surrounded by bodyguards.

"The fire was created by a bomb explosion placed there by one of Naraku's henchmen," Inuyasha explained. "We announced that some worker was smoking and had started the fire that way, but Sesshomaru and I had found traces of the bomb and evidence to prove that it was Naraku. I was then afraid that he would come after you next Kagome. He had the nerve to come after Rin and Sesshomaru is a dangerous adversary. I was afraid that I would lose you…so I "pretended" to cheat on you. I had to find some way to push you away. I talked to my father…and he refused to allow me break the engagement. I then devised a plan that would push you away, knowing that you would never leave otherwise. You are too stubborn and would insist that you stay and help me, but I couldn't bear to lose you. So I then spread the rumor that I was sleeping with other girls behind your back. I often associated with other girls, but nothing ever really happened."

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha," Kagome shouted angrily. "What about Kikyo? And the way you arrogantly dismissed me!"

"I continued my rumor for nearly six months and you still didn't believe it," Inuyasha continued, ignoring her outburst. "You were still so innocent, having the utmost faith in me, so I then had to call in Kikyo. I knew she was still attracted to me, and I then staged the entire thing so that you would walk in and see us. I never really loved her…and I was shocked that you became engaged to Sesshomaru. I had wanted to push you away from our family, but you still came back. I realized too late my mistake and I ended up hurting you more than I needed to. But please believe me when I say that I love you and not Kikyo."

"You tried to push me away?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered with his eyes staring straight at her. "I was scared that you were becoming an obsession. But not only that, I feared that you might die because Naraku would target you. Even now, you're not safe, but I realized that I would rather have you by my side than to live without you. I know it's selfish of me to risk your life like this…but I guess love makes you become selfish."

Kagome was too shocked for words. She didn't know if she should believe Inuyasha or not. He sat there looking at her, waiting for her judgment. His ears were flattened on his head and his amber eyes were as intense as the first time they met. Kagome found herself getting lost in his eyes. Her thoughts were whirling quickly…but she was still so confused.

"No Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I can't…let you back into my life. I'm engaged to Sesshomaru now…I can't just betray him and leave him."

"But you two don't even love each other," Inuyasha exclaimed as panic seeped into his voice.

"That doesn't matter," Kagome answered bitterly. "I've learned that love gets you nowhere in life. And I don't betray my fiancé the way you do, so I refuse to leave Sesshomaru."

"Please Kagome, I just want to be a part of your life again," Inuyasha begged.

"You are a part of my life," Kagome replied. "You're going to be my brother-in-law."

"No!" Inuyasha protested, getting angry. "You can't throw away what we once had. I love you Kagome, and I know you still love me."

Kagome shook her head violently.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me," Inuyasha dared her. "Tell me you don't care about us anymore."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed the intensity of his eyes, burning into her. "I…can't Inuyasha. I don't love you anymore…"

**Please Read & Review!**

**Many of you have asked this and I remain firm in my answer. This will be an INU/KAG story because I really do like this couple. Like I said, I would like your advice on the story and I will try and update ASAP.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	9. Look Into My Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Nine: Look Into My Heart**

Inuyasha was shocked at her words. Kagome was also shaking from the lie she had just given. She knew that deep down she can not erase the feelings she had for him…but she had to push him away. She was afraid of being hurt again.

"No," Inuyasha denied. "You can't just…Kagome, please tell me it's not true."

"I'm not lying to you Inuyasha," Kagome went on in a cold voice. "Just leave…you should just go back to Kikyo."

"I am not leaving Kagome," Inuyasha gritted out. "I told you already, I don't love Kikyo. And I'm not leaving until I can get that into your head."

"Fine then," Kagome snapped as her anger rose. "Stay…I don't care whether you love Kikyo or not. It's over between us; get that through your head."

With that, Kagome turned and headed to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A part of her wanted to run out there and let herself be held by Inuyasha. But a part of her was also reluctant to even consider a relationship with Inuyasha. Besides, she was also already engaged to his brother. Kagome didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru and end up in another mess.

Inuyasha just sat down on the couch in Kagome's living room. He put his head in his hands. He was frustrated beyond reason. He had pushed her away and now he had pushed her way too far. Inuyasha sighed…he had to talk to Sesshomaru about this. He knew that his brother and Kagome did not have feelings for each other. Hopefully, if he played his cards right, he can hope to win back Kagome.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's door and opened it slightly. It seemed that Kagome had fallen asleep so Inuyasha just closed the door and left. He left her house and locked the door on his way out.

He headed to his car and climbed in. He sighed once before he started the engine and drove home. He still thought about what Kagome had said…and the hurt that he felt. Now he knew how much he had hurt her and he promised himself that if he ever got a second chance with her, he would spend the rest of his life making up for the tears that he had caused. Inuyasha didn't want to admit that he had fallen so hard for Kagome…until he lost her.

Meanwhile, Kagome had heard Inuyasha open her door, but she pretended to be asleep. She was surprised to hear her front door close. Assuming that Inuyasha had left, she opened her bedroom door and looked around. Inuyasha had left…and she felt a lonely, empty feeling inside.

Kagome then headed to the refrigerator and grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice cream. She found that she could not swallow a bite and was highly frustrated. She tried to think of anything else but Inuyasha, but her thoughts still revolved around him. She really wanted to give him a chance, but she knew that she still had the obligations and duty as a daughter to fulfill, before she can ever attain happiness. Kagome realized that she was obligated to marry Sesshomaru now, and she couldn't just break off the engagement with him. Not only that, but Kagome was afraid. She was afraid of being hurt again. Inuyasha had claimed that he loved her and that his actions were meant to protect her, but could she really forgive him for his actions and just readily welcome him back into her life?

It was confusing and frustrating not being able to decide. Kagome just decided to see how the events would flow along, but in the meantime, she would have to stay away from Inuyasha. He was able to bring about too many emotions in her. She sighed as she headed towards the phone, needing to talk to Sango.

Sango picked up the phone and was surprised to hear Kagome on the other line.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, surprised that Kagome called her so late at night. She had just changed into her pajamas and was getting ready for bed. But from the sound of Kagome's voice, she knew it was something urgent.

"Yeah, I needed to talk now," Kagome answered.

"Sure. Anytime Kagome…you know you can always confide in me and have me laugh at your antics," Sango joked, trying to cheer her friend up.

Kagome smiled, she knew that Sango was trying to cheer her up and her friend was always there for her. "Yeah, I needed to talk about Inuyasha."

"You need me to go beat him up? Or maybe commit a murder tonight?" Sango asked hopefully. She still resented Inuyasha's actions towards her 'little sister'.

"No, nothing like that," Kagome quickly insisted. "He came over to tell me the reason for our breakup."

Kagome then proceeded to tell Sango all about what Inuyasha had said. She ended up with the declaration that she was confused beyond all reason as to what to do at the moment.

Sango was stunned at what Kagome had just explained to her. She was speechless and didn't know what to do either.

"Kagome, do you actually believe him?" Sango asked slowly.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Kagome answered despairingly. "He seemed so sincere…but I'm afraid to get hurt again."

"Do you still love him?" Sango asked, though she could guess that Kagome still had some feelings for the jerk. She knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha and would not readily give up her love, even if she was hurt.

"I…" Kagome was hesitant. She was reluctant to admit to herself her feelings. Deep down, she knew that she loved him and would always love him, even if he didn't feel the same. "…do still love him Sango."

Sango sighed when she heard Kagome admit her feelings. She wanted Kagome to be happy, feeling as if it were her duty as an 'older sister' to take care of Kagome and make sure that no guy would hurt Kagome.

"Kagome," Sango began slowly. "Are you absolutely sure that he still loves you? I mean, he hurt you pretty badly last time…why should you give him a chance?"

"If Miroku did something to offend you, but he sounds as if he really is speaking from his heart, would you give him a chance?" Kagome countered. "I just want the chance to be happy, even though my duty lies in being betrothed to Sesshomaru. I just can't love Sesshomaru. He seems so distant most of the time…he even admitted that he doesn't have any feelings for me. I don't think that that would make a very good marriage. But on the other hand…maybe I'm just hoping so much from Inuyasha."

Sango sighed. "Maybe you should just talk to Sesshomaru about this. I know that this sounds selfish, but I think that you should put yourself above your duties for once. I only want to see you happy, and even if that costs the company, I still think that money and prestige can not buy the happiness that you desire. But please, make the right decision…I will murder Inuyasha if he breaks your heart again."

Kagome smiled at Sango's comment. She was happy that Sango was always there for her. She said good bye and hung up. She just smiled as she sat on her bed…thinking about Inuyasha. 'Maybe it is time to move on and do things for myself.' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha had headed home and quickly leapt up the stairs and sprinted to Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru was not happy when he opened the door to find Inuyasha there.

"This had better be good," Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"We need to talk," Inuyasha answered coolly. "And we need to do it now."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows but nonetheless, moved aside to let Inuyasha in. Inuyasha sat on the couch that was in Sesshomaru's room while Sesshomaru sat in the chair at his desk.

"I know you don't love Kagome, so give her back to me," Inuyasha began.

Sesshomaru was surprised at Inuyasha's request. "And what makes you think I don't love her?"

"Quit pretending," Inuyasha growled angrily. "I know that your attention is with Rin. You've been dating her since college. There is no way that you're not interested in her. But because the company was in jeopardy, you had to sever any relationship with her. If you can return Kagome to me, the company would still be fine and we can both be with the woman that we each love."

"What makes you think that Kagome would come back to you?" Sesshomaru asked. "You flatter yourself, thinking that Kagome would return to you at your beck and call. Do you not remember how you hurt her? A girl like her deserves more than you."

"Just shut up Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spat. "You don't know anything about Kagome."

"And I suppose you do? Is that why you pushed her away so cruelly with the intention of 'protecting' her?"

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Inuyasha, your actions are always so transparent. A better method would have been to show her that you care. You know that Naraku is great with mind games…he would've used her doubt about your feelings towards her in order to manipulate her mind. Either that or kill her."

Inuyasha's stomach clenched at the mention of Naraku possibly killing Kagome. 'I won't let anything harm you Kagome, I promise.' Inuyasha vowed silently to himself.

"But for once," Sesshomaru continued, "You are right. I don't love Kagome and I would be more than willing to give her back to you, but the question is, can you convince her to trust you once again?"

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed for my last chapter. I will try and update ASAP.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	10. I Don\'t Want to Be Alone

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Briefly, before I start, there have been a lot of questions about Rin. Rin is the same age as Kagome and I will explain more about her later.**

**Also, some of you are questioning about whether Inuyasha is lying or not. Inuyasha is telling the truth. In the first chapter, Kagome had wanted to surprise him, but Inuyasha has an office on the top floor and can notice her, giving him plenty of time to stage an act with Kikyo. When Kagome left, he continued with Kikyo because of two reasons: 1) just in case Kagome came back, 2) he is wondering about his feelings and I've stated before, he is confused about wanting to get into a deep relationship.**

**I'm sorry this was not clear before because I did omit some details and I'm sorry about that. If there are any other questions, don't be hesitant to ask.**

**Sorry for such the long update, I had AP/IB tests and all the finals that teachers pile on you, so I was really busy. But now that I'm on summer vacation, I am ready to write again!**

**Chapter Ten: I Don't Want to Be Alone**

The question was so simple, yet so complicated to answer. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was a forgiving person, but he also knew that she was afraid of getting hurt again. Kagome had never been so desirable to him until she was out of his reach, until he was forbidden to be a part of her life.

"I have to convince her to trust me again," Inuyasha whispered. "I need her…"

Sesshomaru simply nodded and left. In truth, he didn't break his relationship with Rin. He knew that Kagome was meant to be Inuyasha's mate and that he would not be able to go for a long period of time before he would realize that his soul would forever be linked with hers. However, he also knew that his brother happened to be both idiotic and stubborn. He sighed; they will just have to work things out between each other.

When Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha laid down on his bed. He really didn't know how to approach Kagome. He didn't even know if Kagome would believe his feelings. He really just wanted to protect her, but he was too selfish. He didn't want to give her up. He thought that maybe he might be able to sacrifice for her happiness, but seeing her in another man's arms would tear him up inside. Besides, if he had anything to say about it, she was not going to end up with another man but him. He promised that he would get her back…no matter what the cost.

**NEXT DAY:**

Kagome got up and showered. She was going to go shopping with Sango today. Shopping always served as a distraction for her in order to take her mind off any troubling thoughts. She dressed in a comfortable yellow sundress and a pair of white sandals. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and applied a light layer of lip gloss.

Sango came by at nine and the two girls headed to the local mall.

"Hey Sango, we're gonna need dresses for the annual party that my father is hosting. He is apparently making business deals and he's inviting a bunch of other company owners. And of course, before I could make my escape, he is making me go too."

"If he's making you go, then why am I getting a dress too?" Sango teased Kagome.

"Aww…you don't want me to suffer alone do you?" Kagome whined.

Sango laughed at Kagome's pretend pout. "Sure Kags, I'll go. Besides, you know my weak point when you bring up the idea of shopping."

It was Kagome's turn to laugh at Sango. The two headed to Nordstrom's to see if there was anything cute that they could pick up. The two were too absorbed in looking around at the different racks of clothes that they didn't notice an evil aura lurking nearby.

"Hey Kagome," Sango spoke up suddenly, holding up a black mini skirt. "Do you think this will look good on me?"

But no answer came. "Kagome? Hey, where are you hiding? This is not funny!"

Sango began to panic when she realized that Kagome was no where near. Sango ran to the cashier and asked if he had seen Kagome. The cashier simply shook his head and stated that he was busy helping a customer that he didn't notice the girl that was with Sango.

Sango was getting really worried now. She tried to dial Kagome's cell phone number. It took about five rings before it was picked up. But it was not Kagome's voice that answered.

"Kagome?" Sango asked quickly before a cold voice cut her off on the other line.

"Quiet girl," a venomous masculine voice answered on the other line. "I have your friend with me now. Now listen carefully. Don't speak and don't you dare call any cops. If any security is notified, your friend might not live to take another breath."

Sango nodded nervously before remembering that the speaker would not be able to see her nod. She simply whispered her affirmative before the speaker continued.

"Call your pathetic hanyou friend, Inuyasha, and tell him that I have his woman. If he wants to see her again, tell him to meet me at the pier by midnight."

With that, the speaker hung up and looked over at Kagome. She was glaring at him but couldn't scream at him when he threatened her friend. He had gagged her and tied her hands and legs together. Kagome had been caught off guard when she was looking through the racks of clothing. And this man had snuck up behind her and grabbed her. Before she could protest, he held a knife to her lower back. She was then forced to walk casually outside before any protest could be made.

"Don't worry, Little Kagome," the man smiled sinisterly. "Your precious Inuyasha will come soon…well, only if he truly cares about you."

Kagome's head began to sink a little. She had pushed Inuyasha away and said that she didn't care about him. What if Inuyasha really did love Kikyo and not her? She could only look out the window and pray that Inuyasha still cared enough to come for her. He was her only hope.

Meanwhile, Sango had dialed Inuyasha's phone number and waited impatiently for him to answer it.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha had screamed into the phone. He had just woke up and was not in the best of moods.

"It's an emergency Inuyasha," Sango blurted out quickly. "Kagome's been kidnapped."

"What! By who?" Inuyasha shouted angrily. No one was allowed to touch his Kagome and he would take pleasure in chasing down whoever dared to lay a finger on Kagome.

"He didn't say, but he did say that you had to meet him at the pier by midnight. Please be there tonight…" Sango was saying before she heard the dial tone. Inuyasha had hung up on her. She was a bit irritated but quickly shrugged it aside since there were more important matters. She decided that it was best to go get Miroku and tell him about what had happened.

Inuyasha raced upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes and to find a way to wait patiently until midnight before he could go retrieve Kagome. He didn't have any other lead to where Kagome was right now…but he suspected that Naraku had kidnapped her. The thing that he had feared the most had finally come to a reality. He hoped that it wasn't true, but his gut feeling indicated that most likely it was Naraku. He stared at the clock. Time seemed to move so slowly. He wanted to be reunited with Kagome right away. He would do anything for her…he didn't want to be alone in this world anymore.

**Please Read & Review!**

**I'm so sorry about the long update and this wasn't a very long chapter either. I just wanted to let my readers know that I'm not gone anymore and that I'm starting to write again. Please review for me and ask me if there is anything that is confusing.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	11. No Fun Being a Prisoner

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**One of the reviewers asked as to how long my chapters will be. I would have to say that the chapter lengths will vary. It depends on how fast an update would be. The last chapter was extremely short because it was awhile since I had time to write. I will try and update ASAP, but I can't really set a standard length for my chapters.**

**Chapter Eleven: No Fun Being a Prisoner**

Kagome continued to glare at Naraku as he sat smugly across from her. He had a smirk on his face that Kagome would've gladly liked to punch off had her hands not been tied. After Naraku's phone call to her best friend, Kagome was even more furious. How dare he use that tone to threaten those she cared about!

'Wait…' Kagome thought silently to herself. 'Does this also mean that I care for Inuyasha too? I…think I still love him…even though he was so mean to me…I can't help it.'

"I hate to interrupt your thoughts," Naraku's cold voice cut through her musings, "but we are finally at my place."

Naraku stepped out of his limo and headed into the building. Kagome just stared at him before Bankotsu; Naraku's personal bodyguard came into the limo and grabbed the ropes that tied her. He easily heaved her onto his shoulder and followed Naraku inside. He then carried her up the stairs to one of the rooms lined up along the long hallway. Bankotsu then placed her in a room with white-washed walls and a huge bed in the middle of the room. There was only one window and a dresser in the room.

'It looks so empty and desolate.' Kagome thought to herself as she looked at her surroundings. 'Maybe I can escape through that window when he's not looking.'

"Don't even think about escaping," Bankotsu finally announced as if he had read her thoughts.

Kagome simply glared at him, being unable to voice any retort at him. Bankotsu just looked bored as he watched her sit on the bed and glaring daggers at him.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a woman with a fan and her hair tied up in a bun. "My name is Kagura, and Naraku sent me to attend to you," the woman said in a bored manner.

Kagome was surprised that Kagura was there to attend to her. Kagura then walked over to Kagome and removed the gag. Kagome then stretched her jaw, feeling a little sore. "What does Naraku plan on doing to me now?"

"How should I know?" Kagura snapped. "What he wants to do with you is his business not mine. My job is simply to watch over you and if you have any pressing needs that seem reasonable, then I will have to attend to it."

"Well, maybe if you didn't walk around with an I'm-superior-to-the-world attitude, then I wouldn't have assumed that you knew everything," Kagome retorted.

"Well, if you ladies are going to bicker all day, then I'm going to head over to Naraku," Bankotsu stated and left the room. Kagome then just glared at his retreating back and then back at Kagura.

'It seems as if I'm doing a lot of glaring lately,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Hopefully I won't get wrinkles or have a permanent frown. What am I thinking? I'm kidnapped and here I am worrying about wrinkles. I'd better figure out a way to get here. Who knows if Inuyasha…'

"Look," Kagura interrupted her thoughts. "I have no intention of hurting you or really serving Naraku. It is simply because I have a contract that I can't legally break. And I have a lot at stake here…so I have to follow Naraku's orders."

Kagome was surprised to find herself believing Kagura. She felt sympathy for this woman and great anger at Naraku.

"How did you come to sign a contract with Naraku?" Kagome asked timidly.

"My sister Kanna needed money for an operation to be performed on her. She and I were in a car accident and I managed to escape with minimal injuries. Kanna suffered from a head injury that required an operation immediately. Naraku came by and offered me some money, but in return, I had to work for him. In essence, you can say that I am also a prisoner," Kagura explained.

"I'm so sorry for this, but I don't understand why Naraku would really want to kidnap me," Kagome confessed.

"You are a priestess are you not?"

"Well yes, but I'm not really trained…I just studied a bit when I was with my grandpa. That was until my parents took me to the business world where they trained me to negotiate and represent father's company."

"It doesn't matter. You have enough power in you…and Naraku is a hanyou who is power thirsty. I am not sure what he intends to do with you, but I do know that you are a potential threat to him…though you don't realize it."

Before Kagome could contemplate what Kagura had said to her, the door swung open to reveal the figure of Naraku.

"So, I see you two have become quick friends?" Naraku smirked.

Kagome only stared defiantly back at Naraku while Kagura's face became expressionless.

Naraku laughed at their faces before his eyes narrowed menacingly. "I know you don't like to serve me Kagura, but even you would know better than to betray me. Your sister's operation is still going on…and who do you think is funding it?"

"You are," Kagura gritted out.

"I'm glad you remembered that small detail," Naraku ignored the bitterness in Kagura's voice. He then turned his attention to Kagome, who was still sitting on the bed and bounded, but not gagged. "So priestess…it would seem to me that Inuyasha really does not care for you?"

"He does too!" Kagome shouted angrily…thought she wasn't sure.

"Tsk tsk," Naraku chuckled mirthlessly. "You shouldn't tell lies…it's not good at all. We all know that Inuyasha is probably having fun with his secretary…Kikyo."

Kagome winced when the name was mentioned. But she still stared defiantly back at him. "We'll just have to wait until midnight to see now won't we?"

"You know perfectly well in your heart that Inuyasha does not care about you enough to come at midnight for you," Naraku continued. "He even said that he didn't love you before. If he loves you, then why would he cheat on you?"

Kagome didn't have an answer to that one. Inuyasha had claimed that he did it out of love. He had said that he would rather see her heart break than to see her harmed. But this mental pain…it's even worse than the physical kind.

'Oh Inuyasha,' Kagome thought sadly. 'Please come for me…I finally figured out that I love you.'

**AT INUYASHA'S MANSION:**

Rin and Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha paced back and forth. It was only 11:00 and he would wait for another half an hour before he headed out to the pier. He was positive that it was Naraku who had kidnapped Kagome. No one else would dare. Occasionally he would let out a frustrated growl.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru finally spoke up while rubbing his temples. "Sit down, you are making me dizzy. Besides, pacing won't make the clock go any faster and it definitely won't bring Kagome back."

"He's right," Rin said in a gentle voice. She stood up and attempted to grab Inuyasha's elbow and lead him over to the couch. "She'll be fine…don't worry so much."

"How can I not worry!" Inuyasha screamed in frustration. Then he looked at Rin's frightened expression and regretted his action. "I'm sorry, I just…I want Kagome back, safely in my arms."

Rin nodded in understanding. Normally, she would be bubbly and happy…always having a smile for everyone. But she didn't have the courage to muster a smile when things were so dangerous. She did manage to drag Inuyasha to a seat on the couch. She then returned to her seat near Sesshomaru and allowed him to put a comforting arm around her.

Rin looked at Inuyasha and could see his face in sadness and frustration. Looking over at Sesshomaru, his face was expressionless and stoic as ever. But she could sense the worry that laid underneath his exterior. He was just as worried about Kagome. He would never admit it, but he considered Kagome his sister, since he knew that she was meant to be Inuyasha's mate. And he would die before he admitted as to how far he would go to protect Inuyasha.

Rin's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Who would have the nerve to come here now!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up to answer the door.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded when he opened the door. His eyes widened as he recognized the person standing there. "Kikyo?"

**Please Read & Review!**

**I know that this is a cliffhanger sort of. But I tend to do that because I usually stop when the chapter is not going to fit with the title. Anyways, I hope this will keep it exciting for all my readers. And if there are any questions, feel free to ask.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	12. Do You Really Love Me?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Twelve: Do You Really Love Me?**

Inuyasha stared in surprise when he saw Kikyo standing at his door. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyo launched herself onto Inuyasha and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I heard about how Kagome was kidnapped and how frustrated you were so I came to comfort you."

Inuyasha was shocked at her behavior and removed her arms from around his neck. "Kikyo, you didn't need to come. I was gonna go rescue Kagome soon."

"I only wanted to help you," Kikyo pouted. She even pretended to allow a few tears to escape her eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't stand to see any girl cry so he quickly led her up the stairs to his bedroom. On the way, he had to pass the living room and Sesshomaru and Rin looked equally shocked to see Kikyo in their home. Inuyasha just shrugged and hurriedly dragged Kikyo up the stairs.

"You don't think that he will still cheat on Kagome?" Rin spoke up fearfully.

"No," Sesshomaru answered calmly when he had regained his composure. "My half-brother can not be that dense."

The answer served to relieve some of Rin's doubts and fears, but she couldn't help it but worry. She looked up helplessly at the stairs and prayed that Inuyasha would not do anything that he would regret.

**INUYASHA'S ROOM:**

"Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" Kikyo reached out an arm to run lazy circles across his back. She was currently sitting next to Inuyasha on his bed.

"Look Kikyo, I don't love you," Inuyasha began. "I love Kagome and you knew perfectly well that I didn't love you when I kissed you the other day and throughout the course of our secret affair. I had already told you that I did it because I needed to get Kagome far away from me, to prevent her from getting hurt."

"But Inuyasha, I love you," Kikyo wailed and pretended to cry.

Inuyasha sighed. "You mean you love my money. Kikyo you know that you could never love me. I'm a hanyou and you once said that you never thought that anyone could ever love me. But then there was Kagome…"

"What?" Kikyo sneered sarcastically. "She loves you? Please don't make me laugh. Why don't you look at this and tell me how much she loves you."

Kikyo took a picture out from her purse and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the picture before he dropped it as if it burned him. In the picture, Kagome was kissing Naraku.

"And look at the time that is displayed when this was taken, 9:45," Kikyo went on. "Pretty recent. I don't think that you should go to the pier…it's probably a trap."

"How do you have this picture?" Inuyasha asked her suspiciously.

"I…it was sent to Sango and Miroku. I just stopped by to ask them why you weren't answering my phone calls," Kikyo lied quickly. "Then I just took the picture and headed over here."

Inuyasha didn't know what to believe. He had thought that Kagome could forgive him, but he didn't think that she would actually go to Naraku. Did Naraku really convince Kagome to love him? Or were they both planning to trap him when he came to the pier? All these questions revolved around Inuyasha's head…with no clear answer. Suddenly, he couldn't help but feel so hollow. An empty feeling was gnawing at him as he realized that he had allowed the love of his life to slip from his hands.

Kikyo headed over to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha began to cry. He didn't want to believe that Kagome really was lost to him forever, but the picture showed it.

Inuyasha didn't notice that Kikyo had slipped a dagger our from her shirt sleeve when she hugged him. She was about to plunge the dagger through his back and straight to his heart when the door opened. Inuyasha looked up in surprise when he saw Miroku and Sango. The two had finally arrived in time to see Kikyo holding the dagger and getting ready to stab Inuyasha.

"Let him go right now!" Sango yelled at Kikyo, but she couldn't stop the descent of the dagger as Kikyo stabbed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cried out in pain, but the dagger had missed his heart when he had shifted. It only went through his back and left a lot of blood. Miroku ran over to pull the dagger out as Sango tackled Kikyo to the floor.

"How dare you!" Sango screamed at Kikyo. She landed a punch to Kikyo's nose, hoping to break it. Kikyo managed to flip over and send Sango flying off her. Sango was surprised at Kikyo's strength and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh please," Kikyo spat. "I don't need to dirty my hands fighting the likes of you. Besides, I completed the mission that I was assigned."

"No you didn't," Miroku calmly spoke up. "You didn't manage to kill Inuyasha…and isn't that what Naraku wanted?"

Kikyo's face contorted in anger before Inuyasha sprang forward and used his hand to grab her around the neck. He pinned her to the wall and growled. Sesshomaru and Rin walked in to the sight of Inuyasha holding onto Kikyo's neck and her attempting to stop him from choking her.

Rin noticed the blood on Inuyasha's shirt and looked in horror as Inuyasha began to change into his human form. It was already midnight, and she watched as his fangs retreated and his claws recoiled. His silvery hair became black and his glaring eyes turned a violet shade. (I know that Inuyasha turns into a human as soon as the sun sets on the night of the new moon, but in my story, I made him turn into a human at midnight.)

Inuyasha then dropped Kikyo to the floor. He had lost way too much blood and his vision was starting to blur. 'Kagome,' he thought before the darkness overwhelmed him.

Sesshomaru then glared at Kikyo before he lunged at her. But before he could reach her, a magical shield had formed around her and transported her away to safety.

The others watched as Kikyo's form dissipated, but they had not time to waste. It was already midnight and they would be late getting to Kagome. First, they would have to bandage Inuyasha's wound.

Sesshomaru then took charge. "I will head over to the pier first while all of you tend to Inuyasha's wounds."

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Please be careful."

Sesshomaru just nodded before he left. Sango and Miroku hurriedly grabbed bandages and hoped to stop Inuyasha's bleeding. In his hanyou form, he would be able to heal quickly. But he was in his human form, so he might not stand a chance.

**AT THE PIER:**

"Looks like Inuyasha is late," Naraku announced to Kagome as she looked at the clock. It read 12:15 already. "Or maybe he decided not to come."

Kagome gulped nervously. 'Inuyasha, where are you?'

Suddenly, the outline of someone was approaching the pier. Kagome looked up expectantly, hoping it was Inuyasha. She swallowed her bitterness when the features of Sesshomaru were revealed.

"So, the hanyou decided he didn't care enough to come?" Naraku asked coolly.

"He is occupied," Sesshomaru stated simply. "Release her now."

"I don't think so," Naraku smirked. "She is a valuable asset to my company."

"You touched something that belongs to the Taiyoukai family," Sesshomaru stated coldly. "So you will pay with your life."

**AT INUYASHA'S MANSION:**

Inuyasha woke with a start. How long had he been out?

"Finally you're awake," Miroku said to him.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around for his alarm clock.

"It's 12:20 now," Rin said softly.

"I'm twenty minutes late!" Inuyasha shouted as he struggled to stand up. But then he sat back down. His face turned hard and cold. "I don't care…Kagome doesn't need my help. She'd rather be with Naraku."

"What?" Sango sputtered indignantly. "What are you talking about? Kagome would never choose to be with Naraku. Now hurry up and go get her! Sesshomaru already left to stall for time, but Kagome is going to be very upset if you don't come."

"I could care less," Inuyasha said coldly. Sango just stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha.

"Are you mad?" Sango screamed before Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you mad because of this picture Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his friend, already knowing the answer.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha, can't you tell the picture is a fake?" Miroku continued calmly.

"It's not!" Inuyasha denied. "It's Naraku and Kagome kissing."

"No Inuyasha, it's digitally reformatted," Miroku explained. "Come here."

Inuyasha headed over to the computer where Miroku was sitting at. "It's a program called Photoshop (I'm not really sure how much this program can really alter an image, but I know it deals with graphics) and it can slightly change the image," Miroku continued. "Since Kikyo does have some similar features with Kagome, it was easy for Naraku to change the image."

Inuyasha watched closely as the image of 'Kagome' blurred briefly to reveal that it was actually Kikyo. Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and sat back down on the bed. He put his head in his hands and had a look of defeat painted on his face.

"I'm such an idiot," Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"That's an understatement," Sango muttered before she snapped at him. "Aren't you gonna hurry up and go get Kagome? Sesshomaru is already stalling for you."

"What for?" Inuyasha snapped back. "Kagome probably…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Sango screamed at him before she grabbed his ear and dragged him off the bed. "She needs you now and unless you don't care then fine, sit here then!"

"Ow! Sango that hurts!" Inuyasha yelled in pain. "My human ears are sensitive too you know!"

Sango sent a murderous glare at Inuyasha and he immediately stopped complaining. Rin and Miroku just looked sympathetically at Inuyasha, happy that they were not the recipients of that glare.

"I know Sango," Inuyasha said quietly. "I will save Kagome, even if I have to give my life for her."

With that, he sprinted down the stairs and jumped on his motorcycle. 'I promise I will come for you,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he drove into the night.

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Your reviews really encourage me to write and as usual, I will update ASAP! Quick comment about Inuyasha's mode of transportation. Since he is not in his hanyou form, he can't just simply leap the way he usually does. So, his quickest way to get there would be on his motorcycle.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	13. My Knight in Shining Armor

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been practicing driving and had a writer's block. At any rate, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen: My Knight in Shining Armor**

Kagome stared nervously as Sesshomaru began to approach Naraku. She still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was actually here to save her and not Inuyasha.

'Oh Inuyasha, did you not care about me enough to come?' Kagome thought sadly to herself. 'It's my own fault; I shouldn't have pushed him away. Now he really has changed his mind about how he feels about me.'

"Do not make me repeat myself," Sesshomaru pressed on coldly. "I said release the girl now."

Kagome saw Naraku take a nervous step backwards. Before anyone could blink an eye, Sesshomaru had grabbed Naraku around the neck. Naraku was gasping for breath as he felt Sesshomaru's claws tighten around his neck, strong enough to break through skin. Droplets of blood were dripping as Sesshomaru glared at Naraku.

"Release him," Kagura stated. She had crept up behind Kagome and held a dagger at Kagome's throat. Kagome was shocked at this action but held still, not wanting the dagger to penetrate her skin.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagura and acknowledging the dangerous position that Kagome was in, threw Naraku roughly to the ground. Naraku rubbed his neck and smirked at Sesshomaru.

Kagura still held the dagger at Kagome's throat, but suddenly, Kagome felt her bonds slacken. Kagura had used her other hand to hold a smaller knife to cut through Kagome's ropes. However, the action was unnoticed by both men. Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Kagura was still on her side. Kagura only had to put up the pretense that she was actually going to harm Kagome.

"Ah Sesshomaru, what does this girl matter to you?" Naraku smirked. "You don't even love her, why would you waste your time to protect her?"

"She belongs to my half-brother and I will protect what belongs to the Taiyoukai family," Sesshomaru stated simply.

Kagome's head sunk at that statement. Here she was, thinking that she had some value as a person, but instead, the Taiyoukai brothers simply treated her as a possession. They only protected her out of their need to protect their belongings, not out of love or care. A few tears began to gather in Kagome's eyes.

Naraku headed over to Kagome. Before anyone could realize it, Kagome grabbed the dagger from Kagura's hand and jumped up to stab Naraku when he was near enough. However, she only managed to stab into his arm before she heard a chuckle.

"So, this little wench thinks that she can catch me off guard," Naraku sneered. Then he turned his glare towards Kagura. "You traitor, I will make sure that you suffer until you draw your last breath."

Naraku calmly pulled the dagger out of his arm and reached out to grab Kagome. Kagome ducked and tripped Naraku. She then ran over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leapt forward and used his acid whip on Naraku. Naraku winced as the acid whip came into contact with his skin.

Suddenly, the sound of a roaring engine could be heard from the distance.

'Please don't let me be too late,' Inuyasha prayed.

Kagome looked up in time to see a motorcycle driving towards them. Her heart leaped when she saw that it was Inuyasha, even if he was in his human form and would most likely be no match for Naraku.

Inuyasha saw Kagome stand to the side and he didn't see any injuries on her. He breathed a sigh of relief before he stopped the motorcycle in front of her. He reached out to hug her and was happy that she fell into his embrace.

He noticed that she was shivering, whether from the cold of the night or from fear, but he didn't like it one bit.

"Did he hurt you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tenderly while rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep her warm.

"No, I'm fine now," Kagome answered quietly. "Sesshomaru came just in time."

Inuyasha's heart sank. He has wanted to be the one to rescue Kagome, but because of his idiocy when he had assumed that Kagome cheated on him, he had been too late. Luckily, she was not injured and only had a few scratches.

Kagome noticed blood on her hands when she hugged Inuyasha. She immediately broke out of his embrace and turned him around. She saw the wound in Inuyasha's back. It had reopened when he was riding on his motorcycle.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, terrified. "Your back. You're bleeding a lot."

"It's alright," Inuyasha winced slightly when Kagome touched the wound on his back. "I've been hurt worse. It hurt even worse when you said you didn't love me."

Kagome looked down guiltily when he made the statement. She didn't doubt that Inuyasha loved her, but she was still afraid. "We'll talk later," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha only nodded. He was glad to have Kagome back and safe in his arms.

Naraku's cry of pain rang loud and clear, startling Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha glared at Naraku and headed over to where Sesshomaru and Naraku were standing.

"I'll finish him off Sesshomaru," Inuyasha announced quietly. Although he was still human, all he needed to do was borrow Sesshomaru's sword. "I have to kill him for touching what is rightfully mine."

Sesshomaru nodded and handed Tokijin to Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised the sword above his head and was about to deliver the final blow when he felt a slash through is back.

Inuyasha stumbled and turned around to see who his attacker was.

"Well done, Bankotsu," Naraku stated. He slowly stood up. His body was already beginning to heal.

When Inuyasha was not looking, Bankotsu had materialized behind him and slashed his back with the Banryu. Sesshomaru angrily lunged towards Bankotsu, but he managed to dodge Sesshomaru's claws.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards him. But before she could reach him, Bankotsu stepped in front of Inuyasha and slashed her with his halberd.

A deep wound from the shoulder to the waist appeared diagonally on Kagome's body. Blood seeped quickly through her clothes and Kagome fell to the ground. Her breathing became ragged and she knew she was dying.

Time seemed to stop for Inuyasha as he watched her fall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "No! You can't die!"

Inuyasha struggled to get up. But could only crawl over to where Kagome laid on the ground. His wounds were causing him great pain, but he ignored it as he moved over to where Kagome was.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha could barely catch the words that were coming from her mouth. "I'm sorry…I love you. But please….you have to…move on…don't let my death…keep you down."

"No, Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded. "You aren't going to die. We'll get you to a hospital."

"Aww…isn't this sweet," Bankotsu mocked. "That was way too easy Naraku. I thought you said that Inuyasha would be a challenge."

"Attacking him when he is in his human form is a cowardly act," Sesshomaru said slowly, but with a venomous glare at Bankotsu.

"It doesn't matter now does it Sesshomaru," Naraku sneered. His wounds were nearly completely healed. "What matters is who wins in the end. I have achieved what I wanted initially. I've killed Kagome."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked coldly. "Why was it so important for you to kill her? You could've challenged me you coward. Both of you!"

"You really are a stupid hanyou. Were you not aware of her priestess aura? Had she wanted, she could've…well never mind. She's dying slowly now," Naraku muttered.

"You were afraid of Kagome, weren't you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. "She's not an ordinary priestess, but a very pure one, right? And had she wanted, she could've purified your body and turned you into a heap of bones right?"

Naraku's eyes widened at Sesshomaru's questions. "That's not true! I could've destroyed her if I wanted."

"Not only that, but you didn't kill her immediately, not because you didn't want to, but because you couldn't," Sesshomaru continued, unfazed by Naraku's protests. "An impure demon can not touch her or harm her in any way, isn't that true? That's why you had Bankotsu slash her."

Naraku looked in shock at Sesshomaru.

"Because you dared to hurt Kagome," Inuyasha stated coldly. "I will make you pay for it with your life."

They all looked towards Inuyasha and noticed that his eyes were growing red and purple streaks were appearing on his face. His fangs were growing longer and his claws were extended.

'Inuyasha went from his human form to his demon form?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

**Please Read & Review!**

**Sorry for such a long wait and thank you for patiently waiting for me.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	14. Author's Note

To All of My Loyal Readers,

I would like first off to say thank to everyone who has continuously supported me, even if it's been quite awhile since I've updated my stories. Don't worry, I am finally back on track and I will update my stories some time this week or next week. I offer no excuses for my lateness in updating and I can only hope that I will be forgiven by my readers.

Thank You,

ChibiKenshin6490


	15. To Protect the One I Love

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**I am so sorry for such a long wait. I've been really busy lately since college started and it's been hectic for me. I am very grateful that my readers are still anticipating my next chapter and I thank you for being so patient with me.**

**Chapter Fourteen: To Protect the One I Love**

Naraku looked at Inuyasha's demon form and was surprised to see his new state. A menacing aura surrounded Inuyasha as he began to walk slowly over to Naraku.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, "Naraku and Bankotsu are mine to kill. Take care of Kagome for me."

Sesshomaru nodded. He knew how important it was for Inuyasha to actually take revenge. After all, it was his woman that Naraku and Bankotsu had hurt. Even if Sesshomaru was the elder brother, demon law dictated that he was not supposed to interfere in the affairs of a clan member unless they stepped out of bounds or asked for help.

Sesshomaru then walked over to Kagome's body, which Inuyasha had laid near a tree. He stared at the gash that went through her body. 'My brother is a fool. He forgets that I have Tenseiga.' With that, Sesshomaru pulled out the sword and cut the death demons that were trying to enchain her soul.

Kagome took a huge gasp of air as oxygen rushed into her lungs. She blinked, feeling disoriented with her surroundings. Her body ached, especially in her chest area. She looked at her body and noticed that her wounds were healing, but she still felt tired and sore. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, still trying to find her voice. "What happened?"

"You were killed by Bankotsu," Sesshomaru answered calmly. "And then I used Tenseiga to retrieve your soul before it made its journey to the underworld. Inuyasha is now exacting his revenge on Bankotsu and Naraku for hurting you."

Kagome gasped. "Aren't you going to help him?" She winced as she tried to sit up.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I am bound by demon law to stay out of my brother's affairs until he is in danger and asks for my help. But Inuyasha, being thickheaded, would probably never consider such a notion. He only asked that I protect you, which is what I'm doing now."

Kagome nodded slowly before she looked around to find where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha didn't look like himself. He had already transformed into his demon state and it shocked Kagome.

"Bankotsu," Inuyasha growled lowly and sinisterly, "because you have taken away someone very precious to me, I will make you suffer until you draw your last breath."

With that, Inuyasha lunged forward and extended his claws to scratch Bankotsu. However, Bankotsu managed to parry it with the halberd. Inuyasha growled angrily before he lunged again. Bankotsu didn't expect the speed that Inuyasha had exerted when he attacked, which cost him to receive a deep wound in his chest.

Inuyasha smirked when he looked at the gash that he had created on Bankotsu.

"I will slash you into a thousand pieces," Inuyasha said darkly. "And even that bastard Naraku would not be able to stop me."

Bankotsu looked over at Naraku and realized that he had left him to his fate. Naraku had a slight look of fear in his eyes, and didn't seem to want to risk his own life in a personal battle with Inuyasha.

Bankotsu then took a fighting stance, but Inuyasha in his demon state was only thirsting for bloodshed. Inuyasha's eyes glowed red and he growled at Bankotsu. His claws were sharp and ready to attack and without warning he lunged at Bankotsu again.

With one final blow, Inuyasha stuck his arm through Bankotsu's stomach. Bankotsu began to cough up blood. He fell over and as his eyes were losing focus, he whispered a thank you to Inuyasha.

But his words of gratitude were lost on Inuyasha's ears. He was too deep in his own bloodlust to notice anyone in his surroundings. He turned to Naraku now, who no longer had a confident smirk on his face.

"Now it is your turn," Inuyasha growled out. His demon blood was screaming for him to attack Naraku, but before Inuyasha could lunge at Naraku, he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned angrily to the owner of the hand. He was about to dig his claws into the entire arm when he recognized the scent of Kagome. His demon blood recognized her as his potential mate and he didn't want to hurt her. Immediately, his blood rage was cooling and the red color was receding from his eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered hoarsely.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed softly. "I'm fine now. Please change back. You're scaring me."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. "Don't…be afraid…of me. I won't…hurt you."

Inuyasha felt so tired. He had transformed into a demon when he was in his human form and it required much more energy to contain his demonic self. His eyelids were heavy and he felt his body slumped forward.

Kagome tried to catch him and he managed to fall into her arms as she wrapped them around his torso.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in alarm as Inuyasha fell forward towards her. His name was the last thing he hears as the darkness consumed him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. The light was hurting his eyes, but he still tried to open them anyway. The first thing that he registered was that his entire body felt like lead. His head was also pounding, but it was slowly receding. He finally realized that he was lying in his own bedroom.

"You're finally awake. I'm glad Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at him. She moved quickly to the side of his bed and looked down at him.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't remember much about what happened. I mean, I do remember you getting hurt, but that's about all. And I think I lost control…"

"Well, you did lose it," Kagome said gently, "but there are still a lot of things that we need to talk about."

Inuyasha looked at her solemn expression and nodded.

**Please Read & Review!**

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I'm just getting back to writing fanfiction, so, I thought that an update as soon as possible would be the best idea. This story is almost finish, so no worries. There are only about 1-2 chapters left, I'm not sure what yet, but it is almost done. Thank you everyone for still reading my stories and I will update asap!**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


End file.
